In disc-brake calipers, it is known to form the brake-fluid duct between the half-calipers by means of a brake-fluid pipe arranged astride the caliper body.
The brake-fluid pipe is thus exposed to the risk of receiving impacts or knocks, in particular during normal maintenance operations during which the wheel rim has to pass very close to the pipe during removal and subsequent fitting of the hub.
Moreover, during normal operation of the vehicle, there is a real risk that the tyres may throw stones against the pipe.
Disc-brake calipers are in fact typically mounted astride the brake disc in a substantially upright position relative to the ground, with the brake-fluid pipe facing towards the ground, and are surrounded by the wheel rim which is open, that is, hollow on the side facing the interior of the vehicle.
Any stones thrown up by the tyre at the opposite end of the same axle when the vehicle is in motion may enter this opening and may strike the brake-fluid pipe violently.
Impacts against the brake-fluid pipe are extremely dangerous because they may damage the pipe or bend it in the region of its connections to the half-calipers, giving rise to cracks in the portion of the tube which is connected to the caliper body, resulting in highly dangerous leakages of brake fluid which compromise the efficiency of the braking system.
In the prior art there are no known constructions which can prevent the occurrence of the dangerous phenomena described.
The problem underlying the present invention is that of providing a protective device for the brake-fluid pipes of disc-brake calipers which overcomes the disadvantages mentioned with reference to the prior art.
These disadvantages are overcome effectively by a protective device according to claim 1.
Further embodiments of the protective device according to the invention are described in the subsequent claims.